


Свеча

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), katharialva



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharialva/pseuds/katharialva
Summary: Кроули идёт к Азирафаэлю.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	Свеча

**Author's Note:**

> Условный сонгфик на «Свечу» Пастернака в исполнении Пугачёвой.

В этих странных землях холод был змеёй.

Бред. Чушь. Будучи змеёй, Кроули мог авторитетно заявить: змеи ненавидят холод.

Но тут вьюги змеились позёмкой, а по снегу скользили на полозьях, какие Кроули, непрестанно ругаясь под нос, привязал к странным сапогам из шерсти. Вот уже третьи сутки он размеренно дышал, двигал палками и ехал куда-то на северо-восток.

Солнце, одна из лучших его звёзд, то показывалось на востоке багряным шаром, то падало на западе, то слепило его отражением от бескрайней белой глади, то пряталось за грозными тучами, подкрашивая их края болезненным золотом. На лоб чуть ли не до бровей Кроули надвинул меховую шапку, а вокруг рта и носа повязал колючий шарф, как научили местные. За спиной висел мешок с солёным свиным жиром, твёрдым хлебом да бутылью мутноватого алкоголя, но Кроули не тратил время. Он сильный, он выдержит — ему нужно было добраться.

Он должен был идти.

Не мог не идти.

К нему.

На седьмой день на лыжах Кроули чуть не свалился от голода и усталости: пожалуй, идти против бурана на голодный желудок было не лучшей из его идей. Он представил, как будет истерично взвизгивать Хастур, если Кроули развоплотится, замёрзнув до смерти, и понял, что пора перекусить.

Он устроился под ближайшим деревом и с аппетитом сгрыз кусок высохшего хлеба, хотя грызть ему не было свойственно. Жир оказался сытным, а алкоголь согрел. Как же хотелось спать.

Он вновь намотал шарф вокруг лица и отправился дальше.

***

Многие вещи становились проще, когда тебе была подвластна реальность вокруг, стоит только пожелать. Например, Кроули, его дорогой друг, мог лишь захотеть, чтобы часы не требовалось заводить каждый вечер. А вот Азирафель лишь хотел, чтобы в доме было тепло, и печь разгоралась дважды в день сама по себе. Очень интересная печь, Кроули бы понравилось, что на ней можно спать.

Азирафель снял очки для чтения и отложил перо в сторону. Снова не задалось.

Слова были непослушным зерном, что лишь больше рассыпалось при попытках его собрать. Слова были бусинами, которые то и дело не подходят одна к другой ни по цвету, ни по фактуре. Слова разлетались, словно стая уток после неудачного выстрела.

Слова никак не хотели подчиняться ему в отсутствие дорогого друга.

Пожалуй, было пора прогуляться. Здесь ещё остались вековые леса, в которых так легко дышалось.

Он надел ботинки на меху и набросил ладный плащ на овчине, который местные назвали дублёнкой. Привыкнув к английскому, Азирафель долго не мог понять, что она дублирует. Он закрыл дверь дома на ключ и отправился на прогулку.

Снег, засыпавший двор, раскидывался по сторонам под его взглядом, а сам Азирафель шёл по свежей дорожке, наслаждаясь хрустом снега под подошвами и ярким солнечным днём. Прямо за деревянным забором, посеревшим от времени, начинался сосновый бор. Азирафель, обычно отдыхавший в компании книг, вина и небезызвестного демона, нашёл неожиданное удовольствие в прогулках под лесной сенью. Некоторые деревья были настолько необхватными, что становилось ясно: они, как и сам Азирафель, пережили не одну эпоху. Люди сгорали как мотыльки, а деревья стояли столетиями.

Первое время его напрягала тишина, но теперь он не представлял, как сможет вернуться к городской жизни.

Но сюда Кроули не придёт. Нет, Кроули был слишком привязан к самим людям, а не к тому, что они творили. Он мастерски играл на людских слабостях и искренне наслаждался своими успехами. Кто знает, почему он раз за разом оказывался на пороге книжного. Он не стал бы...

Он стоял между соснами, засыпанный снегом. Его лицо, не скрытое грубой шерстью шарфа, было красным и грубым от ветра, в руках он держал лыжные палки. Он застыл, прищурившись, затем выпутал руку в варежке из ремешка и стряхнул снег в шапки.

Азирафель выдохнул:

— Кроули! — и кинулся к нему.

***

В печи весело потрескивал огонь. Как Азирафель и предполагал, Кроули понравилось лежать, завернувшись в одеяло. Они молчали. Азирафель налил в грубую глиняную кружку отвар из малиновых ветвей и протянул дорогому другу, тот кивнул и стал греть руки о тёплые стенки.

За окном завывала буря, но это не было важно. Слова наконец выстроились, бусины нашли свои места на нитке, перестали рассыпаться, как зерно, разлетаться, как утки.

Он поставил свечу поближе к бумаге, окунул перо в чернила и стал писать.

***

_На озаренный потолок  
Ложились тени,  
Скрещенья рук, скрещенья ног,  
Судьбы скрещенья._

_И падали два башмачка  
Со стуком на пол.  
И воск слезами с ночника  
На платье капал._

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
